


Duty, Family and Other Inconveniences

by DebraHicks



Series: Duty Series [5]
Category: Rat Patrol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy fulfills his promise to introduce Deitrich to his brother.  But things are never that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty, Family and Other Inconveniences

      Dietrich watched Troy fidget with his tie and a slight, amused smile raised his lips.  "Why are you so nervous?"  he questioned.

      Troy glared at him, as he always did when Dietrich pointed out things that Troy thought hidden.  With a shrug, he explained, "I don't bring dates home a lot."

      It was Dietrich's turn to suddenly feel a twinge of nerves.  "You don't plan on telling her about us?"

      A mischievous grin lit Troy's blue eyes as he climbed out of the car.  "You know, your voice always go  up like that..."

      "Sam!"  Dietrich chided.

      "No,"  Troy smiled.  "I'm not going to tell her about us."

      Somewhat reassured by the statement, Dietrich followed him up the short walk, taking a minute to observe the house and neighborhood. The house was large, with the typical, southern style two sides in porch that Dietrich had come to like while a prisoner of war in Alabama.  Huge, live oaks filled the yard, gray moss hanging like curtains from them, giving the house shade against the Florida sun. Around the walk and porch the spring flowers were just blooming.  Several squirrels chattered at them from the trees.

      The family was as unconventional as the house was typical. When he had first encountered Sergeant Sam Troy in the deserts of North Africa, Dietrich had formed the opinion that he must have come from a rough, perhaps poorer background.  As the years and encounters had increased, he had realized he was wrong.  Susan Troy, youngest of the three siblings, was on her third year of a law degree at Stetson; David was testing jets for the RAF and Troy would make his first million in construction by the end of the year.  Dietrich smiled to himself, Troy was probably not even aware of it.  He left things like that up to his accountant, Albert Newman and Dietrich.

      They reached the door and it was his turn to adjust his tie and check his suit as Troy jerked open the screened door and yelled,  "Mom!  What's for lunch?"

      "Mom's out back,"  a voice sounded from just inside the front hall.  "And you're too late for lunch."

      Troy whipped around, smiling wide.  "David?!"

      While Dietrich watched in amusement, Sam launched himself at his brother, hugging and slapping his back.  The two were very much alike, Dietrich noted, short, dark and when David looked up at him, the same bright blue eyes met his.  He returned the surprisingly open smile.

      "David, this is great!"  Troy looked back over his shoulder at Dietrich.  "I finally get to fulfill an old promise - or threat, depending on who you ask."

      With an arm over his brother's shoulder, Troy urged him forward.  "Hans, I'd like you to meet my brother, David. David, I'd like you to meet Hans Dietrich, ex-Panzer officer and the man responsible for the success of Troy and Sons."

      For an instant, Dietrich met the glittering blue eyes of the man he loved, remembering the long ago desert conversation.  Extending his hand, he said, "Really, Sam, there's no need to exaggerate."

      David Troy met his gaze, smiling slightly, before similar blue eyes raked down his body.  The look was intense and just a bit unnerving. Then David took his hand, shaking firmly.  "From the stories I've heard about you, Captain, nothing would seem an exaggeration."

      He raised a single eyebrow at the use of captain, but refrained from comment.  With David still in the service it would seem natural to him to use Dietrich's old title. 

      "Sam!"  A female voice and a fast moving figure zipping into the room cut off anything else.

      Dietrich watched as once again Sam disappeared into a hug.  Sam's mother was a bit of a surprise.  She was taller than her sons, with nearly blonde hair, a round build and fair complexion.  Only when she looked over her shoulder at him did he see the same sapphire eyes.  He vaguely wondered what their father had looked like.  A slight smile touched his face.  If Troy's mother was like his, she would have pictures.  He and Sam had endured two albums that his mother had saved from the war-caused ruins of their farmhouse.

      "Mom,"  Sam said with the same embarrassing note of pride, "I'd like you to meet, Hans Dietrich.  Hans, this is my mother, Mary Troy."

      Dietrich stepped forward, noting the smile that touched the woman's lips without reaching her eyes.  Despite that, or perhaps because of it, he took her hand, kissing it lightly as he been taught to do with a lady.   The reserved expression faded just a little but there was still wariness in her gaze.  Dietrich knew she had every reason to dislike him, given what Sam must have written during the war. He was surprised that David had accepted him so quickly.

      "My pleasure, Mrs. Troy,"  he said softly.

      With an exasperated sigh, the ice vanished into warmth.  "The same here, Mr. Dietrich.  I can see why Sam took to you, once you stopped shooting at each other."

      There was something in her wording that sent an alarm up Dietrich's back but before he could think about it too much, Sam had both their arms and was herding them further into the house.  "David says we missed lunch, Mom, but I know there's got to be something in the icebox."

      "David,"  his mother called over her shoulder.  "Put Troy's things in with yours.  Mr. Dietrich can take Susan's old room."

      Troy smiled up at Dietrich, looking both immensely pleased with the world and slightly regretful of the room arrangements.

     

      "It is beautiful out here tonight,"  Dietrich commented quietly, taking a deep breath of the clear spring air.

      From the corner of his vision he watched an easy smile spread across Troy's face.  "I have to admit, I did time it so we'd get here at the best time of year."  

      An answering smile touched Dietrich's mouth.  He'd taken Troy to meet his mother in late summer, for the same reason.  "I must confess the same idea."

      "Yeah,"  Troy understood, "you wouldn't like summers here anymore than I'd like winters there, if Berlin was any sample."

      The implication of bad memories and painful old wounds was only hinted at, but Dietrich heard it in the tone.  He reached out and tapped Troy's arm, bringing the sapphire eyes around to meet his.

      In a soft voice that carried only to the man at his side, Dietrich said,  "Anywhere you go, I would like."

      Even in the darkening dusk, he saw the blush that colored Troy's features and delighted in the soft smile that followed.  They had learned their own brand of shorthand, a language forced on them by circumstances.  Troy laid his hand very briefly on Dietrich's shoulder, the move every bit as telling as a loving hug, his smile every bit as sensual as a kiss.

      "What happened to my pragmatic German?"  Troy questioned.

      "He fell in love with a sentimental American,"  Dietrich answered softly.

      Another fast smile, then they moved apart before temptation overcame common sense.  Troy flopped into the wooden swing, rocking slowly.  Dietrich remained standing, leaning one hip against the wooden rail.  It was dark enough now that he didn't see the wicked smile that touched Troy's mouth.

      "Poor David,"  Troy remarked lightly.  "The war ended too late."

      Dietrich turned, confused by the statement.  "What?"

      "Well, if it had ended a little earlier, I might have introduced you to him before I figured out who you really belonged with."

      The unexpected possessiveness in the statement pleased Dietrich, though he heard the joke under it. "It might have been interesting,"  he returned in like.  "Your brother is very handsome.  If you ever become too much of a pain, I might be tempted to give him a call."

      "Not much chance of that than,"  Troy said firmly.  "I couldn't be anymore of a pain than I was in the desert."

      "Boys!"  Mary called from inside.  "Dinner."

      Dietrich turned, pausing long enough for Troy to join him.

      "I think Mom has plans to do the rounds of relatives tomorrow,"  Troy warned.  "But the next day should be all ours.  Wanna hit the beach?"

      Nodding, Dietrich said,  "Excellent suggestion.  I haven't been in salt water since we had our little wrestle in the surf."

      "Oh yeah, the one where I beat you."

      He could hear the smile in Troy's voice.  "Only because of the unfortunate arrival of the rest of your infamous band."

      They continued to argue amiably until they sat down at the table.

 

      "Do you believe that it's possible?"  Dietrich asked.

      "Absolutely, old boy,"  David said.  "Someone will break the sound barrier one day soon.  Truth be told, as much as I would like to say it could be me, my money's on the good old US of A."

      Dietrich smiled at David's odd combination of American and British phrases.  Opposite him, Troy was talking quietly with his mother about the new highways that were being planned for the whole country and their plans to bid on the bridge works.  Reaching for the wine, Dietrich jumped as a warm hand collide with his.

      "Allow me,"  David said as he poured wine all around.

      "Thank you,"  Dietrich returned.

      He was rewarded with a smile startling familiar on a face younger than he was used to seeing.  For a moment he stared; that smile, on Sam's face, was usually an open invitation to a night of erotic pleasure.  To his embarrassment, Dietrich felt a slow flush start up his face.

      "Hans?"  Troy asked.  "What are you blushing about?"

      "Uh, nothing,"  he answered lamely.  "Just the heat and wine, I think."

      There was a short sound of amusement from the younger man beside him. Dietrich let the incident go, unsure of what David had intended he think.

      Coming to his feet, he said, "Let me help with the dishes."

      "No, please, sit down,"  Mary insisted.  "I'll get those."

      But Dietrich had already gathered his and David's empty plates, and was moving toward the sink.  Behind him he heard the other's rise, the sound of clinking dishes signaling their appoarch.  He stepped to the side to make room for the others. 

      "Okay,"  Troy announced.  "Tomorrow, I get to cook dinner."

      "You?"  Dietrich said in disbelief, half turning toward his lover. 

      "Sam's one of the best cooks around,"  David said firmly, standing nearby.

      "Better than me,"  Mary confirmed.

      "After that meal,"  Dietrich said, "I find that very hard to believe."

      "Their father was a great cook too," Mary continued as she scraped the scraps into the garbage can.  "He made sure both boys knew how to cook all the old Greek dishes."

      "It took better with Sam,"  David confessed.

      Dietrich found himself hard pressed not to smile too softly at Troy.  "It sounds as if tomorrow will be a very nice surprise."

      A dish towel sailed by him and Mary ordered, "Sam, you wash.  David, you dry."

      "What does Hans do?"  Troy demanded.

      Taking his arm, Mary said, "He gets to go look at pictures with me."

      A broad smile lit Dietrich's face and he glanced quickly over his shoulder, making sure that Troy heard him say,  "That sounds like an excellent idea, Mrs. Troy."

      To his amazement, a hand caressed his ass as he turned away.  It was all he could do not to jump at Troy's bold move.  With a sigh, he admitted that it was turning into a much more exciting trip than he had planned.

 

      "I don't understand,"  Dietrich ventured, "why your relatives all sound so different?"  Rolling over on the blanket, he pushed up on his elbows.  "Why do some of them sound like Miss Ruby while others have a defiant non-American accent?"

      Troy chuckled, threw his arm across his eyes against the bright spring sun.  "Because some of the family came here right off the boat, so they either kept their Greek accents or picked up the local southern one.  Some of us came here from New York or Chicago, settling near the rest of the family."

      Dietrich nodded.  "Your mother came from the north," he observed.  With a smile, he added, "It was enjoyable being around a large family again."

      Troy's eyes connected with his, strikingly blue in the light.  Dietrich knew what he was looking for, regrets, sorrow.  But laying on the crystal prefect beach next to his love left Dietrich with only pleasant warmth.  Troy smiled.

      "You didn't even meet half of them,"  Troy explained.

      Laying his head on his arms, Dietrich offered, "Perhaps one day I shall meet the rest.  Everyone seemed quite impressed with your sister."

      Silence answered him and he glanced out from under his errant hair to see if the warm sun had lulled Troy to sleep.  His lover was staring up, looking very far away.

      "Sam?"

      For a minute, Troy continued to stare up, then he looked over at Dietrich.  Regret colored the handsome, dark face.  "Susan and I aren't speaking anymore."

      Without any logical grounds to base his statement on, Dietrich asked, "It's because of me?"

      Sighing deeply, Troy nodded.  "Yes.  When I told her I was taking you on as a vice president, she hung up the phone.  We haven't spoken since."  Dietrich waited, knowing Troy would offer the reason.  "She was engaged.  He was killed on Omaha."

      "I...  Is there anything I can do?"  Dietrich asked, hating to see the sorrow in Troy's gaze.

      "Give her time,"  Troy said quietly.

      Dietrich turned back over, patting Troy's shoulder briefly and wishing more than anything that he could hold Troy and tell him it would be all right.

      "Hey!"  Troy suddenly sprang up.  "We're on vacation.  Race you to the water."

      Troy sprinted away, spraying sand over the blanket.  Dietrich surged to his feet, pausing only long enough to admire Troy as he dove into the water.  When he surfaced, the water sparkled on the dark skin, sending the heat in Dietrich's blood up higher than the Florida sun.  He raced across the hot, course sand, splashed in waist deep and dove headfirst into a wave.  Just before he surface, he felt a pair of familiar lips touch his very briefly.  It was quick and chaste but Dietrich could taste the love behind it.

     

      "Already?"  Dietrich questioned.

      "Hey,"  Troy said firmly.  "I don't want you turning into a lobster on me."

      Dietrich looked down at his exposed chest, noting the slight pink that was just starting to show.  He chuckled quietly.  "When we first met, I could have gone days in the sun without burning."

      Picking up the blanket and shaking the sand out, Troy said, "I don't know about that.  You looked pretty awful after we got away from those slavers."

      The reference made Dietrich pause as he reached for the picnic basket.  They had been together nearly a year and in that time only once or twice referred to the war.  His hesitation made Troy turn back.

      "Hans?"

      With a slight shrug at his own puzzlement, Dietrich said, "We seem to be referring to the war a lot more lately."

      The same hesitation now appeared on Troy's face.  "Yeah, guess we are.  And you're trying to figure out why,"  he added with amusement.  He tugged on Dietrich's arm.  "You read that Freud character too much.  Maybe we just feel safer about it now."

      "Perhaps,"  Dietrich agreed. 

      Gathering up the basket, Dietrich followed Troy toward the car.  Tossing the remains of the picnic in the trunk, they retrieved their clothes, slipping them over the now dry swim trunks.  Dietrich smiled as he watched Troy pull the white cotton T-shirt down over his chest.  For most of the day, they had had the white sand to themselves.  Still, it was too risky to do more than pat Troy's back.

      Troy looked up.  "I love you, too."

      They climbed into the car.  Troy snatched his bush hat off the seat and slipped it on.  Dietrich sighed.  "Do you suppose you will ever outgrow the attraction for that hat?"

      "Love me, love my hat,"  Troy said firmly.

      Dietrich fought to control his smile, sighing with exaggeration.  "The things I put up with for you are truly amazing."

      Starting the engine, Troy snorted.  "Well, I eat your cooking, that's a pretty big sacrifice."

      Opening his mouth to protest, Dietrich re-thought it.  With a frown, he conceded, "Perhaps the hat is not so bad."

 

      There was a large note taped to the door telling them that Troy's mother had gone to help a neighbor at the hospital.   Another, smaller note informed them that David had gone to the local grocery for beer.  Dietrich watched a small, dangerous smile start along Troy's lipshere were no words to go along with the expression; Dietrich didn't need any.

      "Sam,"  he warned.  "I know what you are thinking."

      The door came unlocked and Troy shoved him inside, slamming the door behind them.  Dietrich didn't even have a chance to turn before he was taken in a hungry kiss.  For a second he resisted, but the hard press of Troy's mouth, the smell of the warm body and the enticing touch of Troy's small hands raking down his back was too much.  He leaned forward, wrapping the familiar body in a tight hold, letting Troy's tongue slid deep into his mouth.  A moan escaped from his throat.  He reached for the loose shirt Troy had slipped on, and reality crashed back in around him.  With more control than he thought he had, he pushed Troy away.

      "What?"  Troy demanded, eyes glittering with lust.

      "What?"  Dietrich returned in outraged tones.  "We are in your mother's house!  What happens if she comes back?  Or your brother?"

      Troy tried to close again.  "She'll be gone for hours.  And David would probably only be jealous."

      "Jealous?"  Dietrich said in surprise.

      "I saw that look he gave you last night,"  Troy said with a smile.

      "Something he learned from you no doubt."  A frown touched his face.  "Sam, does David know about me?"

      Troy nodded hesitantly.  "Yeah, I told him I had found out and it had made me curious.  He doesn't know about us."   Taking a step closer, Troy touched his arm.  "I'm sorry.  It was just after that night in the desert. I didn't think..."

      Dietrich kissed him, very quickly, very lightly, stroking down the handsome face.  "It's okay.  I know about him, so it seems only fair."

      Troy pressed closer, tilting his head up for another kiss.  Dietrich moved away.

      A regretful frown touched Troy's mouth again.  "Okay, okay."   Taking a deep breath, he stepped back.  "It's a good thing we're getting back with three days to spare before going back to work.  I plan on..."

      "Stop!"  Dietrich ordered sharply.  "Do not tell me what you have planned!  I am having enough trouble as it is."  Dietrich cast a quick glance down at the bulge that had risen in his shorts.  "Are you certain three days will be enough?"

      "Come on, buddy,"  Troy said as he took him by the arm.  "Cold showers are good for that condition."  Softly, he added, "Unless we were to take one together...."

      "Sam,"  Dietrich warned again.

      His argument proved unnecessary as the door behind them opened and David walked in, carrying a cloth bag.  Troy smiled a little sheepishly at Dietrich, admitting to his dangerous suggestion.

      "Hi, guys,"  David said cheerfully.  "Just get back?"

      "Yeah,"  Troy said levelly.  "Hans was just about to hit the shower."

      "Why don't you go first?"  David suggested.  Winking at Hans, he explained, "It'll give me a chance to hear all about your dubious reputation while in Africa."

      Smiling, and feeling safer if Troy were to go first, Dietrich said, "That sounds like an excellent suggestion.  Perhaps you can also provide me with some interesting stories about Sam's childhood."

      Troy flinched, obviously remembering his own enjoyment of Dietrich's mother's tales.  "David,"  he warned, "watch it, I know some stories on you remember."

     

      "Want another one?"  David asked, sitting his empty beer bottle down.

      "No, thank you,"  Dietrich answered.  "American beer only reminds me of how much I like German beer."

      David laughed.  "Yeah, I understand that.  I always miss the ales at home."

      "Do you consider England your home now?"  Dietrich asked.

      The younger man nodded. "Yeah, guess I do.  After six years in England I don't think I could come back here, too quiet, too hot.  How about you?  New York or Frankfort?"

      For a fraction of a second he considered giving him the real answer, wherever Sam was, but decided that if his lover hadn't mentioned their relationship yet, he shouldn't either.  So, he gave the other truthful answer.  "Both."

      "I'm glad Mom told me you two were coming,"  David said.  "After the letters Sam sent during the war, I wanted to meet you."

      "I'm surprised you and your mother were willing to have me,"  Dietrich admitted.  "I was, after all, responsible for nearly killing your brother several times."

      With the same sort of shrug Troy often gave him, David explained, "It was war. And from what he said, he gave as good as he got."

      That made Dietrich smile.  "Quite true."

      "Even at the beginning, he admired your sense of honor."  There was a slight hesitation and Dietrich looked up to find himself caught by too similar blue eyes.  David smiled, very slowly.  "He told me a few more personal things later.  What he didn't tell me was how handsome you are."

      Dietrich felt the blush rush up from his collar.  "I don't suppose... he ever thought of it."

      "His misfortune,"  David said softly.

      A hand landed lightly on his thigh and David's expression turned decidedly inviting.  Dietrich swallowed, trying to think of something to say.  Before he could grab a decent, graceful excuse, David stood.

      "Hey,"  he said suddenly, going to the bookshelf lined with photo albums.  "I've got one picture here I bet Mom didn't show you."

      He came back and sat down so close that their legs touched.  Dietrich did his best to ignore it.  An open album landed in his lap and David pointed to one of the pictures.  In the picture was a small boy sporting a cast on his right arm, a black eye and a wide smile.

      "Sam?"  Dietrich asked.

      "Yeah,"  David confirmed.  Leaning closer, he said, pointing to the picture,  "Three bullies did that too him when he stood up to them."

      Frowning, Dietrich asked, "Then why is he smiling?"

      "Because Dad took this the day Sam beat them."  At Dietrich's confused look, David said, "After the beating, Sam came home, took Dad's gloves, went off into the woods and collected a batch of poison ivy.  He brought it home, cut it up and soaked it in a pot of water overnight.  Next morning, he filled a water pistol with the stuff and went to school."

      Light dawned for Dietrich.  He stared at the triumphant grin on the small boy's face, a grin he had seen often.  He started to laugh.  David chuckled next to him. 

      "What are you two laughing at?"  Troy demanded from the doorway, toweling over his wet hair.

      Dietrich was pleased to see that he had put on a pair of cotton shorts.  He was also pleased to note that he wasn't wearing a shirt, giving him a little more time to admire the muscled chest.  Jerking his gaze away from the temptation, Dietrich motioned to the photo album on his lap.

      "I do believe, Sam,"  Dietrich said.  "That I have found the single incident that must have inspired you to take on better armed, better manned convoys with just two jeeps and three men."

      Looking confused, Troy stepped forward and looked down.  After a minute, he smiled, "I remember that."   Meeting Dietrich's eyes, he said, "Shows what a little imagination can do."

     "And a lot of luck,"  Dietrich added, using their old argument over the cause of Troy's success.

     Troy just shook his head, started for the door.  "Shower's all yours.  I'm going to clean out the car."

     Standing up, Dietrich turned back and smiled.  "I'd better take a shower, this salt can be rather itchy."

     "Yeah,"  David said lightly.  "We can talk, or otherwise, later."

     Trying to ignore the implications of the statement, Dietrich headed for the bathroom.

 

      The water was warm and soothing.  Dietrich stretched as best he could in the small tub area, feeling very relaxed after the long swim.  He had enjoyed the half-hour visit with David, despite the dangers involved.  The story of Troy's handling of the gang of bullies had been worth the almost seduction.

      The visit, like the one to his own mother's, was proving to be very enjoyable.  His mother knew of his sexual interest in men and, even though nothing had been said, she had figured out about Troy, accepting it to the point of putting them in the same bedroom.  Reaching for the soap, Dietrich felt a flush of blood into his cock.  He and Sam had spent several enjoyable nights together during that visit.  He leaned forward, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the water on his back, remembering.

      The curtain moved and a hand touched his back.  Half-expecting it, he sighed, and turned.  "Sam, this - David!"

      David was standing next to the tub.  "Sam?" he questioned.

      Dietrich grabbed the shower curtain - and Troy stepped in with an arm load of towels. "Hans, I brought you - David?"

      "Sam..."  David tried.

      There was a long moment's pause as the three men stared at each other; Dietrich from behind the flimsy safety of his curtain while water sprayed out onto the floor; David switching from Troy to Dietrich and back again; Troy doing the same.  Then everyone started at once. 

      "Sam, your brother was just..."

      "I thought Hans might, uh,..."

      "David, what the hell do you think..."

      "He didn't seem to mind when I patted his butt,"  David defended.

      "You patted whose butt?"  Dietrich and Troy demanded together.

      "Hans'."

      "He patted your butt?"  Troy questioned.

      "I thought it was you..."  Dietrich said before he thought about it.

      "Whatta you mean him?"  David yelped, pointing.

      "Stop!"  Dietrich's command tone cut through the babble.  Taking a deep breath, he said calmly, "I suggest we retire to a more reasonable..."

      At that moment there was the deadly sound of the front door being opened. 

      "Shit!"  Three voices muttered, one in German.

      Dietrich ordered.  "Get out."

      "Without anything on?"  David yelped.

      "And leave you two alone?"  Troy snapped.  "Not a chance."

      To Dietrich's unending embarrassment, Troy grabbed his brother and jumped into the shower with him.

      "What are you doing?"  Dietrich said in a tone he hadn't used with the man since North Africa.

      "Shush,"  the brothers hissed.

      "Boys?"  Mary called at the door.

      Panic forced Dietrich to clear his throat twice before he was able to say, "Just me.  I don't know where the other two are."

      To his complete horror, the door creaked a fraction open. Mary said cheerfully, "I'll just set these extra towels... oh, you already have some."

      "Yes,"  Dietrich said with admirable calm.  "Sam brought them in... earlier."

      The door closed and all three exhaled a collective breath.

      "I'm wet,"  Troy complained in a whisper, sounding almost surprised.

      "You bloody well jumped into a shower,"  David returned.  "What now?"

      "Window,"  Troy pointed.

      "I don't have anything on!"  David reminded him.

      "My swim trunks,"  Dietrich suggested.  "On the sink."

      "We'll settle this later,"  Troy warned, as he stepped on the soap holder and boasted himself out the window.

      David departed the same way in silence, only giving Dietrich a slight shrug of apology.

      For another long moment, Dietrich stared blankly at the wall.  Then, very slowly, he started to smile at the thought of Sam soaking wet and outraged.  The sight the three of them must have presented turned the smile into a chuckle.  A moment later he was leaning against the wall, tears of amusement joining the water.

 

      "She's gone,"  David reported from the door, having seen his mother off to choir practice.

      Dietrich sat quietly.  Since getting out of the shower his amusement had died at the icy silence Troy was giving him. He had never thought to be confronted with a jealous lover.  It was something so far from anything he'd ever experienced that he had no idea what to say or do. Across the room Troy put down the paper he'd been pretending to read.

      "All right, David," Troy said firmly. "Explain."

      "Me?"  David squeaked.  "How about you two?"

      "You're the one I found in the shower with Hans," Troy said flatly.  Whirling around he asked Dietrich, "Or maybe you should start?"

      Dietrich's mouth dropped open as he desperately tried to think of a way to calm his angry lover.  He was shocked that Troy could even think he would....  The reality of who he was dealing with came to him and he mentally kicked himself.

      "Sam."  He tilted his head and squinted at Troy.

      For a moment Troy managed to avoid his look, but finally, he gave in, sapphire gaze connecting with Dietrich's.  The amused glitter in the expressive eyes was exactly what Dietrich expected.

      "You're a cad," Dietrich accused, with a half-smile.

      "A cad?"  Troy returned.  "That sounds more like something David would say."

      "David doesn't know what the hell is going on to say anything about,"  David complained.

      Dietrich suddenly found himself  wrapped in Troy's arms, mouth taken in a deep, sensuous kiss.  Over Troy's shoulder, he could see David's eyes widened, then, in another move so very much like his brother, he crossed his arms and gave them an exasperated look.

      "You could have told me,"  he complained.

      Troy eased away from the kiss, standing next to Dietrich, his arm still around his waist while Dietrich's arm rested across his shoulders.  "I was going to tell you,"  Troy answered.  "I just didn't expect you to try to jump him right away."

      "Well, you should have,"  David said levelly, starting to see the amusement in the situation. "You tell me he likes men; you leave him alone with me; he's tall, handsome..."

      "And he blushes real good,"  Troy added as Dietrich's fair skin darkened.

      "I do not blush,"  Dietrich defended.  "It was merely the hot water."

      Next to him, Troy started to chuckled and Dietrich knew that he was also thinking of their previous situation.

      "Your voice went up again,"  he laughed, "when Mom called to you."

      David shook his head.  "Two handsome men in the shower with me, one of them is my brother - and the other one is his lover.  Life is not bloody fair."

 

      A hand covered his mouth, startling him awake. Before he could take action a familiar voice whispered, "It's David."

      "What are you doing?"  Dietrich asked suspiciously.

      "Mom's asleep, so is Sam."  A conspiratorial tone colored David's voice.  "I climbed out the window, the screen pops out.  I thought you might like to pay Sam a surprise visit."

      "I'm not so sure that would be..."

      "Ah, go on,"  David urged.  "Where's your sense of adventure?  Of romance?"

      Dietrich's common sense told him it was a bad idea, the part of him that seem to have caught Troy's sense of adventure urged him on.  Finally, he nodded.  "Very well."

      He slipped on a robe, moved toward the window.

      "Hans,"  David called.  "Don't use the beds, they squeak.  And don't leave any... evidence, I got caught once that way."

      "It won't be the first time on the floor,"  Dietrich admitted.

      "One more thing,"  David said, barely controlling his laughter.  "Try to be quiet.  I'm going to be all alone in here remember."

      "I shall try to keep that in mind,"  Dietrich returned with the same tone.

      "And do get back here before morning,"  David added.

      Dietrich turned.  "Do all Troys like to give orders?"

      "Yeah,"  David laughed.

      The plan was easily followed and minutes later Dietrich found himself staring down at Troy.  He stood there for a long time, watching him sleeping.  That first night, he had watched Troy like this, sleeping in the moonlight. Troy looked younger now than he had then.  When he had been caught watching, Dietrich had denied his desire, claiming only natural reaction.  He suspected Troy knew it was a lie, but at the time fate had allowed for nothing else.  Dietrich went down on his knees next to the bed, leaned forward and very lightly kissed along Troy's cheek. With a soft sigh, Troy opened his eyes slowly, staring up at Dietrich, a smile lifted his mouth.

      "What are you doing here?"  he questioned softly.

      Dietrich stroked along one stubbled cheek, savoring the touch he'd been denied for three days.  "Your brother, it seems, is as much a romantic as you.  He slipped into my room and told me about the window."

      Troy glanced over Dietrich's shoulder at the open window, a slight breeze lifting the curtains.  "Oh yeah, use to sneak out and smoke."

      Without another word, Troy slipped sideways off the bed, nearly landing in Dietrich's lap.  Dietrich smiled as Troy shoved him on to his back, blanketing his body in hard muscle and warm skin.  Featherlight kisses covered his face, played down his neck and across his shoulders.

      "I missed you too,"  he laughed softly.

      "I am not a romantic,"  Troy said as he lay more kisses along Dietrich throat.  "I am a sentimentalist."

      "Oh, yes,"  Dietrich purred.  "My apologies."

      Twisting, Dietrich tried to get his arms freed from the tangle of bathrobe.  Troy laughed at his predicament, moving to try to help.  In the end he only made things worse by ending up with his knees holding the offending garment, and Dietrich's arms to the floor.

      "Sam, move,"  Dietrich ordered.

      Troy stopped moving, smiled down at Dietrich with an unholy gleam in his eyes.  He shifted, pinning the cloth more firmly.

      Sam?"  Dietrich questioned.

      "This is kind of nice,"  Troy said huskily.  He leaned over, licking slowly around each of Dietrich's nipples.

      Arching off the floor, Dietrich couldn't restrain a sharp moan.  Troy chuckled wickedly, shifting just enough to reach behind him.  Dietrich tensed, waiting for the hot touch, thrusting up toward it.  But Troy barely brushed the back of his fingers down Dietrich's full cock.  This time it was a whimper that he had to fight back.

      "Please, Sam..." he pleaded.

      Troy's mouth covered his, tongue sliding slowly, sensuously deep.  He rubbed against it, moaning at the taste of his lover, at the feel of Troy's cock laying heavy on his chest.  His hands ached with the need to stroke that solid flesh, to rub over the fine, soft skin.  With a soft groan, Troy sucked Dietrich's tongue into the wet haven of his mouth. Dietrich came off  the floor, arching against the strong terrycloth robe, trying for more contact, any contact, any touch. 

      "Easy, lover,"  Troy said, concern and amusement showing in equal parts in his rough voice.

      "Then let me up,"  Dietrich demanded.

      "Why?"  Troy teased.

      He looked up into the blue eyes sparkling darkly in the moonlight.  In that moment, everything Troy meant to him, reached his eyes.  The teasing smile he loved faded into one that reflected everything he was feeling.  Sliding sideways, Troy lay beside him, taking him in another kiss, a soft, gentle sharing that spoke of love as much as lust.  Dietrich pushed up and Troy slipped the robe away from his shoulders, leaving it under him. When the kiss broke, there was the merest glitter of mist in Troy's eyes.

      "It scares me when you look at me that way,"  he said softly.

      "Why?"  Dietrich whispered.

      "I'm not sure I can be everything you see,"  Troy confessed.

      Dietrich's hand stroked down Troy's chest.  "Too late, my love,"  he said gently.  "You already are."

      "And you accuse me of being romantic,"  Troy teased again. 

      Dietrich kissed him again, slowly, deeply, savoring the taste again. He was smiling when they stopped to breath.  "Your brother warned us not to use the beds; they squeak.  Also, to avoid evidence on the rug."

      "Yeah, Mom..."

      "And to not be too noisy as he is alone..."

      "David, always...."

      "And that I should be back before morning."

      There was a noticeable pause.  "Anything else?"  Troy questioned.

      Dietrich managed to look very thoughtful.  "No, I believe that was..."

      "Sam, god, I..."

      He was not the only one burning.  Troy laid full on him, sucking hard at Dietrich's nipples.  With a combination control and desperation, Dietrich slid out from under him, flipped over and without warning, slipped Troy's cock deep into his throat.  Troy stiffened, fighting not to cry out as the wet velvet engulfed him. Dietrich's hands moved down Troy's leg, urging them apart. Troy shifted, giving Dietrich easier access.  Dietrich sighed, relishing the feel of the full, heavy cock in his mouth, and the hot scent of musk.  Troy's hands tangled in his hair, urging him on.  He obeyed, licking and sucking, taking each taut ball in his mouth, tonguing across the tight entrance to Troy's body. 

      "Yes..."  Troy whispered, thrusting up, pleading silently for more.

      "Damn, Hans, David's gonna hear..."  Troy complained.

      "Then be quiet,"  Dietrich advised lowly. 

      Troy's reply turned into another hard gasp as Dietrich resumed his gentle sucking.  He knew what would send Troy over, just as Troy knew what would send him into quick ecstasy.  They could spend hours pleasuring each other, bringing each to the brink and holding it off.  But tonight, Dietrich was very aware of his own cock rubbing against the rough terrycloth, of the desperate way Troy's hands were clutching the robe was under him.  In one swift move, he increased the pressure on Troy's cock, letting him thrust deep into his mouth, sucking hard as he drove two fingers deep into Troy's body.  Troy arched up, fighting to stay silent as the storm ripped through him.

      "Yes, Hans, coming..."

      Dietrich held tight, sucking as Troy groaned, cock pumping, flooding his throat with hot fluid as he fought to hold off his own tempest.  The strong body thrust, stiffened, the muscles around his fingers spasmed, tightening, the cock pumped, giving all Troy had to Dietrich.  He swallowed, relishing the trust, the power loosed for him. For another long moment Troy was still, then he sagged back.  Dietrich smiled, as the still solid cock slipped from his mouth.  He reached for his own cock, needing only a little to finish it.

      A hand knocked his away and Troy nearly threw him over onto his stomach.  Dietrich shoved to his hands and knees, not even thinking about what Troy was going to do, knowing that the slightest touch would drop him into ecstasy.

      "Please, anything..."  he pleaded.

      He was not disappointed. The touch was two fold, Troy grabbed his cock, pumping, at the same time his tongue traced down the crevice of Dietrich's ass, and without hesitation shoved into his body, teeth barely nipping at the tight outer muscle.  The effect was thunder and lightning.  With a loud cry Dietrich pushed back, cock pumping hot cum over Troy's hand and onto the terrycloth robe.  He held there, suspended in that prefect instant between one flash of lightning and the next.  The thundering of his heart slowed and he sagged down to the hard wood floor, Troy coming down almost on top of him.

      For a minute, he lay there trembling, waiting for the last of the echoes to fade from his blood.  As they did, he realized that Troy was also shaking, and only not with reaction to their passion.  Pushing up on one elbow, he met the blazing blue eyes.  Troy continued to laugh, hugging his sides now.

      "And what,"  Dietrich demanded, trying not to give into his own laughter, "is so funny?"

      "We're suppose to be quiet,"  Troy reminded him in a whisper.  Giggling, he added, "You sounded like a bull camel during mating season."

      A flush he knew Troy would see even in the dark room started up Dietrich's face.  "Perhaps your brother was already asleep,"  he suggested hopefully.

      "Well, if not, it's your fault you have a wet spot in the bed."  That idea seemed even funnier to Troy and he started laughing again.  Trying desperately to hold onto his dignified look, despite laying in the current wet spot, Dietrich finally let himself chuckle.  Unfortunately, it didn't stop there.  Watching Troy nearly doubled over, soon had him laughing too hard to breath.

      A hand touched his back.  "Breath, Hans,"  Troy giggled.

      That only made it worse.  Just when he thought his sides were going to bruise, Troy helped by claiming him in a loving kiss.  He took a deep breath, letting Troy taste their passion on his lips.  Exhausted by the sex and laughter, Dietrich flopped onto his back, pulling Troy's head and shoulders onto his chest.   Stroking through the dark hair, Dietrich let himself admire the man in his arms, the darker skin, the tight muscles, the triangular pattern of hair across his chest, the strong hands that were petting along his sides, moving slightly, he kissed the black hair, tugging slightly on the just silvering strains.

  



     "I love you."

      The look that Troy gave him, Dietrich knew, was the same melting look he had given Troy earlier.  There was a lot of demand in the gaze, and as much promise.  He kissed the full mouth, touching something beyond the physical.

      "I love you,"  Troy returned.

      Feeling safe and loved, Dietrich lay back, holding his lover to him.  He drifted, enjoying the feelings and the promise of so much more in the future.  After what seemed only a minute, Troy kissed him again.

      "You better go back,"  Troy reminded him quietly.  "We fall asleep like this and Mom will have a heart attack.  David would probably just blame us for a hard-on."

      Dietrich groaned, not looking forward to the idea of facing David after his loud expression.  Troy once again read his mind.

      "Don't worry," he promised with a smile.  "He won't kid you too much."

 

      "What were you two boys up to last night?"  Mary demanded as she sat a platter of bacon on the table.

      Years of experience at being surprised by Troy let Dietrich control his reaction, which was fortunate since he'd just take a large gulp of milk.  Troy and David didn't fare as well.  Across the table, Dietrich watched his lover turn a lovely shade of red, something he rarely did; next to him David chuckled wickedly.  Their mother was staring at them, with a typical patient mother look, hands on hips, waiting for an answer.

      Carefully wiping his mouth on a napkin, Dietrich said levelly, "Yes, Sam, you two did seem rather noisy last night."

      The look Troy gave him would have melted armor, but Dietrich only smiled back.  David seemed to be having a hard time eating, he noted, as he had covered his mouth with a napkin and was coughing lightly.

      "Oh, you know, Mom,"  Troy said without looking up, "just rough housing."

      Mary shook her head, obviously use to answers like that from her two offspring.  "Boys,"  she said in quiet exasperation, heading out of the room.

      A minute later the front door closed signaling her short walk to get the morning paper.  Troy immediately slapped Dietrich on the shoulder while David started laughing.  Dietrich managed to look startled at the abuse.

      "How can you do that?"  Troy demanded.

      Knowing exactly what he meant, Dietrich said, "I learned from the best to never be surprised by anything and even if you are, not to let anyone know it."

      Troy shook his head, smiling ruefully.  Beside him David sat his napkin down.  "Are you two always this bad?"  he demanded.  "How do you manage when Hans is in Germany?"

      Exchanging a quick glance with Troy, Dietrich admitted, "I don't know.  It doesn't seem as bad when he is not actually there.  Here, so close but unable to touch..."

      He let the thought trail off as Troy nodded.  A familiar lopsided smile touched Troy's face.  Without taking his eyes off Dietrich, he told David, "I manage with lots of cold showers and a very tried right hand."

      Dietrich blushed this time.

 

      "How are you feeling?"  Mary asked as she joined Dietrich on the porch.

      Dietrich frowned in to the quiet night.  He wished everyone would stop fussing over him.  "I'm fine,"  he firmly.  With a touch of embarrassment, he added, "I've been across the Atlantic in a converted Liberty ship and have flown the same route four times a year and have never been motion sick before."

      A sympathetic hand touched his arm.  He looked down into a mother's concern.  "Sometimes the short waves in the Gulf are worse,"  she explained from experience.  "Even Sam's cousin gets sick on occasion."

        She released his arm with a soft pat, moving to sit in the swing.  Dietrich took a deep breath of the cool spring air.  The trip that morning had been wonderful, despite getting sea sick on Troy's cousin's sponge boat. He was going to miss the quiet, so similar to what he grew up in.  There was a yearning though to return home, either New York or Frankfort, wherever he and Troy could be together and alone.

      "I'm going to miss you boys being here,"  Mary said quietly.

      "It's been a very enjoyable trip,"  Dietrich remarked.  "Perhaps we can visit more often, now that things seem to be settling down in New York."

      She laughed lightly.  "When Troy first told me about you joining him in business I couldn't believe it.  Then I went back and reread some of his letters home.  Seems like you boys were meant to be friends all along."

      The dark gave him cover, seemed to coax him to talk about things he had not said, even to Troy.  "We understood the necessity of what we were doing.  It is easy to forgive when you understand.  Though, I sometimes find it hard to believe he's forgiven me for... everything."

      With an insight that seemed hereditary to the family, she said softly, "What haven't you forgiven yourself for?"

      Taking a deep breath, Dietrich said, "I captured him once, when he'd been sunblinded.  I had the doctor keep him that way so that I could trick him into telling me where the others were."

      "Sam told us about that,"  Mary confirmed. 

      "It was a nasty thing to do to him,"  Dietrich said hoarsely.  "I..."

      "You had the doctor reassure him his sight would return,"  she reminded him.

      "Of course,"  Dietrich started, "I didn't want him to... be too upset."

      "You also made sure he had a nurse nearby when his vision started back and glasses to protect his eyes."

      Dietrich came over, sat down in the slowly moving swing.  "He told you everything?"

      Mary nodded.  "That was early in the war.  He understood the trickery.  In case you haven't noticed, trickery is something Sam is very good at.  What confused him was your concern.  He never considered there was anything to forgive."

      Staring into the dark, Dietrich watched a few early fireflies dancing in the bushes.  He had never been able to figure out why that, more than all the other tricks he'd pulled on the Rat Patrol, had bothered him so much.  He had never talked to Troy about it, was too afraid of causing bad memories.  Now, in the quiet of a southern night, he wondered what he had been worried about; there was nothing to forgive, nothing special to remember.  He felt the guilt that he'd imposed on himself fade away.

      Patting Mary's hand, he said, "Thank you."

      Troy's voice carried from inside, letting them know he was finished with his shower.  Dietrich started to excuse himself, wanting to shower and pack.ary's hand on his stopped him.

      "My boys,"  she said with a combination pride and exasperation, "can be wild sometimes."

      Unsure of what the statement might be leading to, Dietrich said, "Yes, of that I am more than aware."

      "I think you'll be good for him,"  she said.  "He needs someone to keep him under control and to watch out for him."

      The statement was completely innocent, but like a flash of summer lightning, Dietrich understood - she knew about them!  It was something she would never admit out loud, probably even never really acknowledge to herself, but she knew they were going to be together forever. He studied her through the evening's soft light, saw the love for her son and confidence in his future.

      "I will take good care of him,"  he promised.

      Mary smiled like her son.  "I know."

      "What are you two doing out here?"  Troy asked as the screen door squeaked closed behind him.

      "Discussing the best way to keep you under control,"  Dietrich said lightly.

      "As if that were possible,"  Mary finished.

       They both laughed and Mary stood.  "Good night, Hans.  You two don't stay up too late, it's a long trip home."

       "We won't, Mom,"  Troy promised.

         Troy took his mother's seat on the swinging, carefully not touching Dietrich.  "Your mother, " Dietrich said, "is a very smart woman."

         Troy looked over at him, puzzled.  "I know that. What were you guys talking about?"

        "Forgiveness, and the future,"  was all Dietrich would say. 

        "Mom,"  Troy complained, "we can't carry all this food."

        "It's all well pack,"  Mary returned, stuffing another box into the car.  "Most of it's dry stuff.  You need to cook more often. Hans is too skinny."

       The reference went by Troy as he continued to pack the car. Dietrich smiled at Mary over the door, shaking his head.  A few minutes later, there was nothing more to keep them.  David came out, stood behind his mother, holding her shoulders.  Dietrich could already see the tears forming in her blue eyes.

      Troy went first, hugging his bother and mother, kissing her on the cheek, telling her not to cry which only made it worse. As Troy stepped away, Dietrich extended his hand to David, shook firmly, both smiling.   As soon as he let go, Dietrich found himself wrapped in a tight hug by Mary.  She kissed his cheeks, bringing a flush at the open affection.  Behind him Troy laughed at his expression.

      "Be careful,"  Mary reminded them for the tenth time. 

      "We will, Mom,"  Troy replied for an equal number of times.

     Smiling down at her, Dietrich promised, "We'll take care of each other."

     A minute later, with a wave, Troy pulled the big car onto the dirt road and pointed them toward Tampa.  Once they were out of sight of the house, Dietrich reached over and squeezed his leg.

     "What are you smiling about?"  Troy demanded.

     "About how lucky I am, about how much I love you, about how much I like your family."

     "Our family,"  Troy said firmly.

     Dietrich laughed, thanking God again for giving him this life.  Settling back into the seat, he asked lightly, "Three days... that should be just enough?"

     Troy chuckled wickedly next to him.

 


End file.
